


“Yes”

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> I thought that no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I’d always fall back to the dark, depressing world of no.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Yes”

**Author's Note:**

> An old Gazette fic I wrote several years ago that I imported from my LJ. Enjoy. :)

**Title:** “Yes”  
**Chapters:** oneshot  
**Genre:** light angst, romance, fluff  
**Warnings:** short mention of sex  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairings/Characters:** Ruki/Kai  
**Summary:** _I thought that no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I’d always fall back to the dark, depressing world of no._  
**Disclaimer:** Don’t own them. This story is purely fictional.  
**Comments:** After much tweaking and editing, I think I’m finally happy with this. The angst bunnies wanted more to do with this fic, but I wanted more fluff than angst, lol.  
Ruki's POV  


  
I had always grown up in a world of “no.”

“No Takanori, you can’t do this.”  
“No Takanori don’t do that.”  
"No Takanori, you’re not good enough.”

I thought I’d be trapped in that world of no forever. I thought that no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I’d always fall back to the dark, depressing world of “no.”  
  
I took a big chance with Gazette. Although it took us a few tried to get off the ground, it turned out to be the best decision of my life. For the first time, I was experiencing a world outside of the one I grew up in. I was with four of the best people I could ever ask for, and for once, I was happy. But even more, it was because of our band that I met my soul mate, and became even happier than I ever could imagine.

When Yune announced he was leaving, I felt heartbroken again. I never thought  
of him as more than a friend, but the thought of Gazette being over scared me to  
death, to be perfectly honest. I didn’t want this new world I found to disappear. Before he left, Yune told me that everything would be ok, and that he had someone else in mind to replace him.

You.

Kai, you have shown me a world I never thought existed. You were the first  
person to take such good care of me, to look after me, and to comfort me. You’re the first person to say “I love you Takanori” and truly mean it. You’re even doing it right now, even when you’re not trying.

As I lay here in the bed we share watching you sleep, I see an angel next to  
me. An angel with the most caring touch and the brightest smile. I remember the  
first time I saw your smile, I thought my heart was going to explode. It was in  
that instant I knew I was in love with you.

It’s rare that I wake up before you. Usually, you’re up hours before me,  
getting ready for the day and cooking something wonderful for breakfast.  
Every morning, I’m greeted with that beautiful smile and a delicious meal. Not  
today though. Today I’ll greet you with a big smile. It’s the least I can do  
for you.

You, Kai, who has shown me a world of “yes.”

I always put up this tough exterior. I try to hide my pain. But there comes a point where I can’t take it anymore. That’s when I know you’ll be there. You’re always there for me. It’s you who keeps me strong. Knowing you’re by my side, I feel like I can do anything. So many memories flood my thoughts as I run my fingers through your hair. There are so many things, so many confessions, that only you know.

No one in the world knows me as well as you do. No one in the world can make me feel the way you do. Even now, as I watch you wake up, stirring from your deep sleep, all I can do is smile. Smile down at the man who saved me from a world of darkness and brought me into light. And the thing is that you didn’t even try… it’s your personality and that smile of yours that does it… the one that graces your face the second our eyes  
meet.

“Good morning Ruki,” you say cheerfully.

“Good morning Kai,” I whisper back, leaning over to kiss your lips softly. I love the feeling of my lips on yours.

“Sorry, I think I overslept a bit. I’ll go make breakfast,” you tell me  
once we pull away. I wanted to tell you that I didn’t mind at all, but you  
were already gone into the kitchen. You’re too good to me Kai.

I sit here alone with my thoughts while you busy yourself in the kitchen. I  
think of back when you first joined the band. How cute and shy you were! I still remember when we first got together, how red you’d turn when I snuck a kiss during practice. I think of how much we all tease you, even though we all love you. And Kai, I cannot say enough times how much I love you.

I think of when I first told you my feelings for you. Kai, you have no idea how  
I felt when you told me you felt the same about me! I think of our first kiss, and the first time I voiced out loud that I loved you, and that you loved me back. I think of our first time, right here in this bed. I run my hands over the sheets as my mind replays that amazing night. Kai, words cannot describe how sexy you looked underneath me. It was perfect, my sweet Kai.

“Ruki!” I hear your voice calling my name, letting me know breakfast is  
ready. I smile as I get up and follow the sound of your beautiful voice, laughing a bit to myself at how you’ve become like my wife over the years. And you know I wouldn’t have it any other way.

Kai, do you even realize how adorable you are? As I walk in, you’re setting  
the food down on the table and making it look presentable enough to be featured  
in a chef’s catalogue. You always pay attention to detail Kai, which is how  
you can always tell how I’m feeling at any given moment. You pay attention to  
me, and you notice even the slightest changes in my behavior. And you’re always the first one there to make sure nothing’s wrong.

For a moment, I’m lost in my thoughts again. I think of how dark my world was  
before you came into my life, and of how wonderful it’s been ever since. Kai, you have no idea how much light you bring to my life... how much I love you….

“Ruki…” your soft voice bring me back to reality. “Are you ok?”

I think about his question for a few moments. Am I ok? In the past, I probably  
would have said no to this question. I had become so engulfed in world of “no,” that I even brought on myself too after awhile. But I’m not in that world anymore. Now, I live a great life. I have all I could ever I want. I’m happy. I live in a world of “yes” now…. In a world of Kai….

Kai, do you realize how happy you make me? Do you know that words aren’t strong enough to say how much I love you?

I walk over to my love with a smile of my face, embrace him tightly, and kiss  
him passionately. I feel his arms around me as he holds me, kissing me back. _My Kai_ , I think to myself.

I pull away slightly so that our faces are barely touching, and I finally  
respond, “Better than ever.”  



End file.
